The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to genomically multiplied rapeseed plants, compositions derived therefrom and uses of same.
Rapeseed (Brassica napus), also known as rape, oilseed rape, rapa, and (in the case of one particular group of cultivars) canola, is a bright yellow flowering member of the family Brassicaceae (mustard or cabbage family).
Rapeseed is grown for the production of animal feed, vegetable oil for human consumption, and biodiesel; leading producers include the European Union, Canada, the United States, Australia, China and India. In India, it is grown on 13% of cropped land. According to the United States Department of Agriculture, rapeseed was the third leading source of vegetable oil in the world in 2000, after soybean and oil palm, and also the world's second leading source of protein meal, although only one-fifth of the production of the leading soybean meal. World production is growing rapidly, with FAO reporting that 36 million tonnes of rapeseed was produced in the 2003-4 season, and 46 million tons in 2004-5.
The rapeseed is the valuable, harvested component of the crop. The crop is also grown as a winter-cover crop. It provides good coverage of the soil in winter, and limits nitrogen run-off. The plant is ploughed back in the soil or used as bedding. Processing of rapeseed for oil production provides rapeseed animal meal as a by-product. The by-product is a high-protein animal feed, competitive with soya. The feed is mostly employed for cattle feeding, but also for pigs and chickens (though less valuable for these). The meal has a very low content of the glucosinolates responsible for metabolism disruption in cattle and pigs. Rapeseed “oil cake” is also used as a fertilizer in China, and may be used for ornamentals, such as Bonsai, as well. Rapeseed leaves and stems are also edible, similar to those of the related bok choy or kale. Rapeseed is a heavy nectar producer, and honeybees produce a light colored, but peppery honey from it. Canola oil (or rapeseed oil) contains both omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids in a ratio of 2:1 and is second only to flax oil in omega-3 fatty acid. Canola oil's proponents claim that it is one of the most heart-healthy oils and has been reported to reduce cholesterol levels, lower serum tryglyceride levels, and prevent hypercoagulation.
Rapeseed oil is used in the manufacture of biodiesel for powering motor vehicles. Biodiesel may be used in pure form in newer engines without engine damage, and is frequently combined with fossil-fuel diesel in ratios varying from 2% to 20% biodiesel. Formerly, owing to the costs of growing, crushing, and refining rapeseed biodiesel, rapeseed derived biodiesel cost more to produce than standard diesel fuel. Prices of rapeseed oil are at very high levels presently (start November 2005) owing to increased demand on rapeseed oil for this purpose. Rapeseed oil is the preferred oil stock for biodiesel production in most of Europe, partly because rapeseed produces more oil per unit of land area compared to other oil sources, such as soy beans.
Thus, rapeseed, is an important and valuable field crop. Therefore, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding rapeseed cultivars that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, the rapeseed breeder must select and develop rapeseed plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
To date, there are no tetraploid rapeseed varieties and the main obstacles seem to be genetic instability and absence of sufficient sexual fertility to achieve a commercially valuable hybrid.
Additional background art includes:    C. Möllers, M. C. M. Iqbal and G. Röbbelen; Efficient production of doubled haploid Brassica napus plants by colchicine treatment of microspores, Euphytica, Vol. 75, Numbers 1-2/January, 1994, Springer, Netherlands.    Zhang, G. Q.; Resynthesizing Brassica napus from interspecific hybridization between Brassica rapa and B. oleracea through ovary culture. Euphytica 140(3), 2004.    Robert T. Gaeta, J. Chris Pires, Federico Iniguez-Luy, Enrique Leon and Thomas C. Osborn; Genomic Changes in Resynthesized Brassica napus and Their Effect on Gene Expression and Phenotype; The Plant Cell 19:3403-3417. 2007.